Kongres wiedeński
by Kasyntia
Summary: Ponapoleońska Europa jest odmieniona. Inna. Rozchwiana. Kongres w Wiedniu ma przywrócić dawny ład i powstrzymać procesy, które rozpoczął pochód Cesarza Francuzów. Seria opowiadań okołokongresowych.
1. Prolog

Sute, tłuste światło zalewa salę. Lśnią ciężkie kiście kandelabrów, jak zamarzły w powietrzu złoty deszcz. Za nakrapianymi blaskiem szybami, kwitnie czarna noc. Niczym opadła kurtyna ukrywa unurzane w żółci i oranżu liście. Zostaje tylko oblany rzęsistym światłem, pstrokaty, ludzki teatr. Panie w zwiewnych sukniach o głębokich dekoltach, delikatne, jak liliowe płatki. Żony i córki dygnitarzy, ambasadorów, sekretarzy stanu, ministrów, królów, książąt, kanclerzy, baronów, hrabiów, generałów, władców ziem, umysłów, dusz. Zwabieni blaskiem Wiednia, jego złotymi obietnicami, splatają ze sobą nitki i niteczki swoich żywotów. Na teraz. Na chwilę.  
>Europa jest zdziczała, wierzy Anglia, ukryty za bielą klifów swojej ziemi. Zdziczała, głupia i bezmyślna, daje się porwać francuskim hasłom. Pozwala, by przetoczyła się przez nią napoleońska pożoga. W myślach, Anglia powtarza głośno i dobitnie, że Europa to wściekły pies, o pysku unurzanym w białej koronce śliny. Europa kąsa, własnymi kłami rozdziera swoje ciało. Anglia nie czuje się jej dzieckiem. Nie chce być jednym z głupców, zarażających się między sobą ideami jak chorobą, marzeniami jak dżumą, ambicjami jak parchem. Europie potrzeba kagańca, kagańca i silnej ręki.<br>Tutaj, w sercu kontynentu, na wiedeńskim balu maskowym, jesienią 1814 roku, Anglia myśli to samo. Trochę tylko ciszej i… ostrożniej, bo obecne są tu siły równe jego własnej, albo wręcz od niej znaczniejsze (ta myśl jest cichym szeptem w ciemności umysłu). I aby to ostatnie przypuszczenie zachować w szerokiej strefie niepewności, trzeba uważać. Żadnej z mocy nie wolno podsycić aż nadto, żadnej też zbyt gwałtownie wyhamować. Trzeba jedynie obserwować, pilnując by krzywy uśmiech, jak zdrajca, nie zawitał na usta.

Blady róż sukni partnerki dryfuje w umiarkowanym menuecie. Wyważony taniec pełen gracji. Kontakt fizyczny ograniczony do muśnięcia dłoni, jak pióra lub motylego skrzydła. Jeśli trzeba już ścisnąć to tylko koniuszkami palców, delikatnie, ostrożnie._ Bo inaczej Europa pokąsa._  
>Nogi muszą być giętkie i sprawne. Światło drży odbite w szybach, odbite w źrenicach, odbite w zastawie, w klamrach, klamerkach, sprzączkach, medalionach, kolczykach, guzikach, sznurach pereł, gładkiej posadce. Ale nogi nie, nogi zadrżeć nie mogą.<em> Balance…<em>  
>Wzrok Anglii wędruje ku Francji.<em> Foux pas<em> – myśli. Potknięcie w tańcu. Fałszywy krok, nie więcej. Marsz przez Europę, marsz na Moskwę. Arthur jest prawie pewien, że Francis w swoje hasła nawet nie wierzy. Ale innym, ludziom nowego wieku, zachciewa się republik. Jednak Europa to nie miejsce na nie. Zbyt jest dzika, zbyt różna od Brytanii. Tu narodzić się może najwyżej jakaś Rzeczpospolita z pędem, ku zagładzie od chwili powstania wyrytym głęboko w istnieniu. Tu może też skonać i nikt nie będzie po niej płakał._ Dopóki nie naruszy się równowagi sił. Dopóki martwe ciało nie nakarmi zbyt wielu. Europa babra się w krwi, szczęśliwa radością bezpretensjonalną, barbarzyńską, pierwotną._

Krok Rosji jest zdumiewająco lekki w tańcu. Anglia obserwuje Iwana uważniej, niż kogokolwiek na sali. Patrzy na zgrabne pomimo gabarytów ruchy, na szerokie, chłopskie dłonie, nieobecny wzrok, ale tak naprawdę wcale ich nie widzi. Przed oczami ma mapę Europy._Kalkuluje: Borodino plus Krasnoje plus Możajsk plus Smolance, równa się: Finlandia plus Besarabia… _

Całkiem interesujące wydaje się Anglii to, że pruski ogień płonie tego wieczoru w salonowych ryzach. Krok Gilberta jest sprężysty, dobry do tańca w rytm muzyki, ale lepszy jeszcze, kiedy grają salwy. Jeśli jest się tego świadomym to w wykonaniu Prus nawet elegancki, grzeczny menuet nabiera drapieżności. _Siła dość niedbale maskowana. _

Dziwne, ale Austria nie bierze udziału w tańcu, skrojonym jakby na niego. Kraj rozmiłowany w dworskiej etykiecie, wysokich komnatach, pozapinanych szeregach guzików, kraj, który z pewnością naciskać będzie na przywrócenie starego porządku, ten kraj nie zatańczy nawet menueta. Stanie z boku, z pozoru czyniąc niewiele. A jednak… to on jako gospodarz wybiera melodię, a jeśli nie, to muzyków, którzy ją zagrają._ Siła bardzo subtelna._

Ach, jest też i Polska, a jakże. Dziś wszyscy noszą maski, ale jego łatwo rozpoznać. Nieznajomość kroków zdradza go i nie chodzi tu wcale o taniec. Feliks jest umarły, z ciepłą krwią w żyłach, błyszczącą źrenicą, ale umarły. A ta noc to nie czas na _danse macabre._ To akurat Anglia wie na pewno. On sam, za to, dzisiaj zatańczyć może menueta z Europą. Może trzymać ją za czubki palców, najdelikatniej jak się tylko da. Może widzieć jej prostą, brutalną siłę. Potem może uśmiechać się samym tylko kącikiem ust, by nikt nie zauważył. Może nawet planować, nie tyle głośno, co skutecznie. Ale musi pamiętać o tym, by samemu zachować równowagę a i partnerce na zachwianie nie pozwolić._ Balance of power._


	2. Nihil novi sub sole

Piękny i cichy jest ten poranek. Ciche są wysokie, senne drzewa, ciche pokryte szronem gałęzie, cicha ziemia, ciche szare niebo za oknami. Lecz najcichszy jest Norwegia, bo łatwiej Szwecji wsłuchać się we własne myśli, niż usłyszeć jego kroki na gładkiej posadzce.  
>Norweg przechodzi przez pokój. Teraz, kiedy Szwecja wie już o jego obecności, potrafi usłyszeć niewyraźnie delikatny szelest jego ubrań i miękkie, niemal kocie stąpanie, gdy rozpoczyna powolną przechadzkę wzdłuż ściany. Na całej jej długości wiszą rzędy trofeów. Potężne głowy dzików oraz jeleni o smukłych szyjach, obok lasy i zagajniki poroży, umocowanych do nagich czaszek z dziurami w miejscach nozdrzy. Norwegia przygląda się im wszystkim z charakterystyczną dla siebie uporczywą uwagą. Na Szwecję nie spogląda otwarcie. Zerka czasem jedynie ostrożnie spod jasnych rzęs, poszukując na twarzy mężczyzny oznak jakichś śmiesznych sentymentów, nudnego, szarego smutku lub choćby gorzkawego rozczarowania. Czegoś miękkiego, co można by szarpnąć pazurami albo chociaż tylko ukłuć, by własną egzystencję uczynić mniej mdłą. W milczeniu i bezpośrednim, zimnym spojrzeniu siedzącego w fotelu przy kominku Szwecji, nie ma jednak słabości, nie otwartej. Jest coś… innego.<p>

_Polowanie proponuje Rosja na kolejnym nieoficjalnym spotkaniu. Gdy pochyla się w kierunku Szwecji przez oparcie obitego pasiastym jedwabiem, fotela na jego twarzy gości szeroki, szczery uśmiech namalowany kilkoma kieliszkami wódki.  
>- Pojedziemy zaraz rano. Co było – to było. Między nami wszystko teraz uregulowane przecież… - mówi, a Szwecja milczy tylko krótką chwilę, nim się zgadza. Przecież wszystkie rachunki są pospłacane. Ziemia za ziemię. Norwegia za Finlandię.<br>Poza tym zawsze lepiej, gdy leje się wino, nie krew, a najlepiej w ogóle, gdy ta ostatnia wypływa z obcych żył._

_Łowy odbywają się na terenie wiejskiej posiadłości jednego z austriackich możnych. Jako gospodarz Austria organizuje wszystko naprawdę sprawnie i elegancko. Do pałacyku myśliwskiego zainteresowani przybywają późnym wieczorem. Listopadowa noc wypuszcza ich niechętnie ze swoich zimnych ramion prosto między obite miodowym drewnem ściany. Doceniają wtedy płonący w kominkach ogień i rozkosznie ciepłą pościel. Dla Rosji, Szwecji, Finlandii i Norwegii mróz może być starym znajomym, lecz z rodzaju tych, z którymi zbytnią zażyłość przypłacić można życiem.  
>Ta noc jest ciepła w czterech ścianach. Dopiero nowy dzień przynosi ze sobą otrzeźwiającą rześkość i… to coś, na czego nazwaniu bardzo Szwecji zależy, bo pewien jest, że drażniące, jak brzęczenie muchy uczucie zniknie, gdy tylko zdoła objąć je klamerką definicji.<em>

Norwegia nadal dba o pewne pozory – po obejrzeniu trofeów nie zasiada od razu w fotelu niedaleko Szwecji – przedtem nalewa sobie trochę cudownie rubinowego wina z kryształowej karafki, stojącej na jednym z wielu podręcznych „dyplomatycznych" stolików. Akurat alkoholu w pałacu nie brakuje – pięknie komponuje się przecież z polityką.  
>Dziwnie jest Norwegii po tylu latach gry ognia i lodu, zacząć na powrót żyć z kimś, kto nosi w duszy podobny chłód. Dziwnie, ale jakoś tak znajomo. Jakby po miesiącach spędzonych na obczyźnie usłyszało się gdzieś przelotem własną mowę. Nagle to, co trzeba było tłumaczyć bez pewności zrozumienia, zawrzeć można jednym w spojrzeniu lub kilku słowach.<br>- Podobni są – mówi Szwecja i wszystko staje się jasne, jak dzisiejsze porcelanowe niebo, więc Norwegia nie musi już o nic dopytywać. W szwedzkich myślach jest logika zimna i prosta, niczym ostrze miecza. Uczucia to tylko para oddechu osiadła na jego gładkiej powierzchni.  
>- Zauważyłem.<br>Jakżeby nie mógł? Jakżeby ktokolwiek nie mógł zauważyć?

_ Świt wstaje otulony we mgłę, niczym panna młoda w welon, wypieszczony łagodnym światłem, wymalowany delikatnymi, pastelowymi barwami. Świat jest gładki, miły, swojski, znajomy. Jednak właśnie wtedy twarz Finlandii nagle wydaje się Szwecji najniezwyklejszym zjawiskiem na świcie. Zadarty nos, obsypane piegami policzki, piaskowe włosy na jasnym czole. Nic fascynującego, ni szpetnego, ni pięknego. Taką twarz zna się na pamięć po jednym dniu znajomości, po drugim można ją rysować bez patrzenia na modela, po trzecim przestaje się zwracać na nią uwagę.  
>Ale po kilku latach jej nieoglądania… zastanawia. Szczególnie, jeśli zestawić ją z rosyjską.<br>Samo porównywanie Rosji i Finlandii pod względem wzrostu zakrawa o kpinę. Timo mógłby się śmiało nakryć iwanowym płaszczem i zwyczajnie zniknąć. Ta pierwsza, zasadnicza obserwacja zwykle wystarcza. Jednak dziś dzień wstaje jasny, a Szwecja widzi wszystko, jak na dłoni. Jakby nigdy przedtem nie patrzył tak naprawdę. Dostrzega podobne do siebie pyzate policzki, rysy bardziej proste, niż piękne. Jasne włosy, brwi, rzęsy. Dziwne, nieludzkiej barwy tęczówki. Szczegóły, które zwykle umykają, lecz dziś rysują się wyraziście dzięki podobieństwu strojów. I choć to, co na zewnątrz nie musi wiele mówić o wnętrzu, to jednak sugestie zostają, półświadome, zwiewne, niczym mgła._

- Chłopak dobrze sobie radzi – mówi Norwegia, sadowiąc się wygodniej w fotelu. Gdzieś w kącikach jego wąskich ust błąka się kpiarski prawie-uśmiech. Eksperyment, nic więcej, podrażni Szwecję dla zabawy. Przecież nie kieruje nim sentyment dnia wczorajszego, chęć odwetu, czy żal nawet, bo żałować nie ma czego. Żadnego roku, żadnego miesiąca, żadnego tygodnia, żadnego dnia. Ani godziny, minuty, sekundy i tych mgnień, co się na nie składają. Wyrazistsze od przeszłości są smak wina na języku, fale łagodnego ciepła i miękkość fotela.  
>- Jest praktyczny – odpowiada Szwecja powoli. Brwi ma zmarszczone w zamyśleniu, od którego Norwegia znacznie wolałby cierpkie, aroniowe zmartwienie.<br>- Nic dziwnego. – Pozornie niedbałe, te słowa są w rzeczywistości dobrane idealnie. Szwecja drga lekko, zerka na rozmówcę, a gdy dostrzega w jego oczach rozchichotaną satysfakcję – rozumie już – jest po prostu najzwyczajniej, najbanalniej zdziwiony. Gdyby blade, niczym oblicze nieboszczka niebo, zachwiało się i spadło na świat obracając go w zgliszcza – nie mógłby być bardziej zdumiony. Norwegia to widzi. I piekielnie go to cieszy.

_Ten poranek wydaje się być tak odrealniony, jak przemarsz cichych snów w spokojną noc. Wszystko niby tak samo, jak było. Różnice są drobne, ledwie dostrzegalne, jednak raz zauważone – pozostają - natrętne jak ból zęba. Jeden po drugim, wykwitają pstrokate kwiatuszki zdziwienia. Pierwszy jest fioletowy, bo barwę tę dzielą fińskie i rosyjskie tęczówki. Drugi jest biały jak zęby odsłonięte w uśmiechu._

_Szwecja zna śmiech Finlandii lepiej nawet niż swój własny. Wie, jak poupinane na szpilkach są jego tony, gdy jest tylko maską nałożoną na zakłopotanie. Wie, jak faliście układają się dźwięki pod wpływem szczerej radości. Wie nawet (a wolałby nie), jak brzmi wśród smrodu śmierci, gdy płynie ze straszliwego upojenia cudzą krwią, obryzgującą ziemię. Tego wszystkiego świadom jest od dawna. Dziś jednak przynosi ze sobą coś poza rześkim porankiem i popielatym niebem. Szwecja odkrywa, że śmiech Finlandii brzmi tak samo, jak brzmiał siedem, czy siedemdziesiąt lat wcześniej. I nie ma różnicy. Najmniejszej. _

_Zdziwiony _- to słowo bardzo smakuje Norwegii. W myślach wypowiada je dokładnie, powoli akcentując, każdą głoskę przesycając szpileczkami drwiny. To zdumienie to taka zabawna sprawa… Czyżby Szwecja naprawdę był aż tak ślepy, by nie zauważyć, że jedna jest prosta droga lądem od niego do Rosji i prowadzi przez Finlandię? Tyle wystarczy, by wioski raz po raz płonęły to za sprawą uciekających, to wkraczających. Dlatego wtedy, kiedy Szwecja zastanawia się, po co utrzymywać półdziką, zacofaną prowincję, która dać mu potrafi tylko dziegieć i smołę, Finlandia zaczyna cicho wątpić. A potem przychodzi kolejna wojna w krwawej sukience, z carskim orłem na piersiach, a supeł wzajemnych niedomówień sam się rozwiązuje. Jego poszarpane nici rozwiewa wiatr, przesycony zapachem dymu.  
>Mija siedem lat, aż do tego momentu. Przez cały ten czas coś się zdarza, uporczywie, powoli. Coś cichego. Cokolwiek to jest doprowadza do tej właśnie chwili, gdy Szwecja nie rozumie Finlandii bardziej nawet od Rosji.<br>Od sentymentów nawet stal szwedzkich myśli rdzewieje.  
>A Norwegia umysł ma czysty, ostry i wypolerowany. Gra podobieństw, która tak dziwi Szwecję – jego tylko śmieszy. Wszystkie te fińsko-rosyjskie żarty, uśmiechy, rozmowy kolą w oczy, bo tak właśnie ma być. Nie, nie są nieprawdziwe, ale tylko zaplanowane. Nie wczoraj, nie tydzień temu, lecz wcześniej jeszcze. Teraz aktorzy jedynie dorośli do dawno rozpisanych ról, a grę zastąpiła najczystsza naturalność.<br>W trzewiach budynku trzaskają jakieś drzwi, w pokoju jest jednak cicho jeszcze przez chwilę.  
>- Chcę równości – oświadcza nagle Norwegia, pusty już kryształowy kieliszek obraca w smukłych palcach. Szwedzkie uczucia mogą go bawić, ale przypominają mu, że i swoich nie może być pewien. Coś się dzieje, albo ma zacząć dziać. W nim samym. Miewa ostatnio dziwne, strzępiaste myśli. Snują się, nie dają uchwycić, zostawiają niepokój i cień na dnie źrenic. To trochę, jakby się o czymś zapomniało, a nawet zapomniało, że się nie pamięta. I jakby któregoś ranka to wróciło, na razie bezimienne, bezkształtne, niejasne, lecz silniejsze z każdą chwilą. To właśnie niecodzienne uczucie dyktuje dwa proste słowa, po których trzecie jest już nieuniknione: - Unii.<br>Szwed nie porusza się, wpatrzony w płomienie.  
>- Zgoda.<br>Tyle wystarczy. Niech Szwecja zostanie już ze swoim zdumieniem, niech go ono męczy, niech rozdziera od środka. Norwegia wstaje, ale przypomina sobie zaraz o czymś. Oczy ma rozmarzone, odbity w nich ogień zmienia się w zimną i daleką zorzę.  
>- Widziałem Dziki Łów – rzuca, a słowa te są, jak okno, przez które wieje wicher, słychać ujadanie psów, tętent końskich kopyt. Szwecja słyszy je, naturalnie, w końcu też jest dzieckiem północy, choć oko mu mąci bielmo sentymentu.<br>- Kiedy?  
>Norwegia wzrusza lekko ramionami. Oczywistości, oczywistości…<br>- Przed Napoleonem.  
>Coś takiego jest w tym krótkim zdaniu, że Szwecja odwraca się, by spojrzeć na rozmówcę. Norweska twarz jest blada, jak szron, o oczach pełnych ciemnej, granatowiejącej ciszy i… tak, czegoś jeszcze, czego być tam nie powinno. Łowczy sam zostaje schwytany.<br>Wiele nie-słów pada w milczeniu, nim Szwecja zadaje pytanie, do którego doprowadzają go myśli krótkie i celne, bo nieosobiste.  
>- Żałujesz?<br>Pustka znów wkracza w oczy Norwegii, zamyka drzwi, zasuwy, opuszcza sztaby.  
>- Lubię Danię – deklaruje. Kąciki jego ust odchylają się lekko, jak przy uśmiechu. – Zajmuje tyle miejsca, że łatwo w niego trafić<p> 


	3. Lot Orła

Kimkolwiek jest, cuchnie śmiercią. Udrapowanym, smolistym kirem, kopcącymi na katafalku świecami i nocnymi godzinami, wypełnionymi modlitwą. To nie mdły, słodkawy odór zgnilizny Francja czuje poprzez naciągnięty na głowę worek. Tak nie śmierdzą pola bitew, gdy mija czas prochu, a trupy Francuzów, Prusaków, Rosjan, Włochów, Austriaków, Anglików obracają się w pył, bardziej posłuszne naturze niż barwom mundurów. Nie,_ porywacz _pachnie, jak śmierć zbyt stara na rozkład.  
>Ma równy, pewny oddech profesjonalisty. Milczy. Francja jest pod wrażeniem. Szczególnie, że domyśla się tożsamości osoby, a którą ma do czynienia i wie, iż jej zasadniczą wadą jest piekielne, niepohamowane gadulstwo. Paskudny nawyk. Swoją drogą, Francis też mógłby z nim zerwać.<br>Kołysanie ustaje. Zatrzymują się. Ktoś luzuje mocujące Francję więzy i pomaga mu zejść z konia. Francis staje przy unoszących się, jak dyszel, gorących bokach zwierzęcia. Czyjeś dłonie zrywają worek z francuskiej głowy. Świat na zewnątrz jest wysoki i jasny. Powietrze przenika wczesnowiosenny chłód.  
>-<em> Laissez faire aux Polonais!<em> – mówi Francja z zadowoleniem, gdy wszystkie przypuszczenia, co do tożsamości tego drugiego składają się zgrabnie na obraz rzeczywistości.  
>Oczy Polski śmieją się, gdy odpowiada:<br>- Jak nie ja, to kto? Zauważyłem, że ci trochę nagle jakby duszno w Wiedniu, że potrzeba ci przestrzeni. – Szeroki wymach feliksowych ramion obejmuje las. – To ci postanowiłem pomóc odetchnąć – dokańcza z błyskiem w oku. Nie, nie błyskiem, poprawia się Francis. Z iskrą. Z żywym ogniem, na który trzeba uważać, by nie pochłonął całego świata.  
>- Dobrze zgadywałem? – dopytuje Polska, chwytając konie za uzdy i prowadząc je między drzewa. Francja rusza powoli za nim.<br>- Całkiem, acz… niewiele więcej mam teraz wolności… - Uniesione nieznacznie ręce są najwymowniejszym dowodem. Na ich widok Feliks uderza się z rozmachem w czoło.  
>- Zapomniałem na amen! Czekaj, zaraz to… rozsupłam. No,<em> liberté…<em>- Ręce Polski są ciepłe. Ciekawie kontrastuje to z wonią śmierci, która okrywa go, niczym kir. - Idziemy, Jędruś czeka tu zaraz pod wsią ze świeżymi końmi.  
>- Faktycznie obrzydł mi dość Wiedeń. - Francja wraca do poprzedniego tematu, rozcierając tymczasem zziębłe dłonie.<br>Polska milczy bardzo krótko. Na jego ustach pojawia się szelmowski uśmiech, gdy odpowiada po udawanym namyśle:  
>- Słyszałem, że Paryż jest teraz piękny.<br>Francis powoli kiwa głową. Czuje w sobie przecież żywą, wibrującą stolicę. Mrowienie w palcach - zapowiedź siły.  
>- Rzekłbym, że wręcz cesarsko piękny – mówi i uśmiecha się zupełnie inaczej niż Polska.<p>

***

Na odpoczynek zatrzymują się dopiero wieczorem. Mrok wylega żarłocznie spod wątłych drzewek zagajnika, niebo ciemnieje. Spożywają posiłek, czując nadchodzący, obcy gniew, niczym letnią burzę. Pewną i nieuniknioną.  
>- Gdybym miał zgadywać, stawiałbym na Gilberta. Nie, właściwie nie muszę zgadywać. To na pewno on. – Polska przeciąga się, aż trzaskają kości.<br>- Mówi ci to ta nutka nieobliczalności zgrabnie komponująca się z przeświadczeniem o wyższości? – Francja opiera podbródek na dłoniach.  
>- Ja bym to nazwał zwyczajnym skurwysyństwem – odpowiada Polska poważnie. – Ale, jak wolisz. Ważne, żeby nas nie dogonił.<br>Mimo wieczornego chłodu, Feliks zdejmuje płaszcz, a potem rozpina koszulę, guzik po guziku. Materiał kryje szarość niezgrabnego opatrunku, upatrzonego ciemnymi śladami.  
>- Szlag, prawie już przecieka.<br>Polska syczy przez zęby, wprawnymi ruchami odwijając materiał, zwalniając trochę, gdy dochodzi do warstwy przylepionej do skóry. W końcu i ta opada, ukazując ciemne linie, zygzakujące beztrosko po polskim torsie. Rany nie wyglądają na głębokie, lecz w ich zagłębieniach zbierają się krople czarnego płynu. Cuchną tak straszliwie, że Francis, znający smród Paryża, zasłania nos mankietem rękawa.  
>- Zgaduję, że to dzieło Gilberta? – pyta głucho przyglądając się wykrzywionej grymasem twarzy rozmówcy.<br>- Ta, taki z niego, kurwa, artysta – cedzi Polska w odpowiedzi, rozkładając na kolanach nową, czystą szmatę.  
>Francis kiwa głową, analizując zepsute, czarne linie, przecinające feliksową pierś, dzieląc ją na trzy części. Przekaz jest tak dosłowny, tak ewidentny, że aż niewątpliwie pruski.<br>- I nie goi się?  
>Polska wzdycha.<br>- Nie, to jedna z tych _specjalnych_. Teraz tylko trochę cieknie, ale przez całą kampanię to co chwila musiałem opatrunek zmieniać. Boli, ale przy najmniej czuję, że żyję. - To oświadczenie ma moc, ma ogień. To, czego Francja się spodziewa, to czego oczekuje, czego pragnie. Potrzebuje siły polskich dłoni, szalonej, bełkoczącej odwagi i dzikiej determinacji. Znajduje je bez trudu. Jednak, niestety, widzi coś jeszcze.  
>Francis pomaga Polsce założyć nowy opatrunek, spogląda wtedy na jego wychudłą twarz, na trupie rany, na kościste, blade palce. Feliks jest jak rozpadający się dom, w którym nędzarze rozpalili ognisko, by ogrzać się w zbyt zimną noc. Trochę ciepła daje złudzenie życia, swojskości, ale zaraz za tą cienką warstewką czyhają zachodzące pleśnią ściany, rozsypujące się belki i połamane deski. Czymże to jest wobec nadchodzącej pruskiej burzy? Francja sam nie jest wobec niej pewien swoich dopiero co obudzonych sił, więc, jak może ręczyć za polskie?<p>

***

Tej nocy znów śni o Łące Laffrey, Małym Cesarzu i niewykonanym rozkazie. Kilka dni wcześniej podobny sen czyni Francję restauracji na powrót bonapartystą._ Oto jestem!_ z odpowiednich ust wystarcza, by Francis uwierzył w swoją siłę. Za nią właśnie kocha Napoleona. Za strach, za moc, za władzę, za Europę drżącą w pyle u jego stóp. A miłość ta jest straszna, trawiąca, nagła i… tak, może równać się z gniewem Prus.

***

Właściwie spodziewa się, że Gilbert nie zauważy. Brak mu wrażliwości, postrzegania wykraczającego poza własną osobę. To taki bardzo specyficzny rodzaj ślepoty. Osoby nią obdarzone nie kroczą przez świat, lecz go taranują. A ten poddaje im się bez zastrzeżeń – nie ma wyboru.  
>Inni… też nie widzą, choć od 6 marca wszystko jest w nim inaczej. Cesarz uciekł z Elby, zdobył armię, a Francja czuje, że może spróbować ponownie. Wystarczy tylko jakoś wydostać się z Wiednia mimo wielu czujnych oczu. Zielonych. Zwykle trująco-angielskich, czasem wiosenno-polskich.<br>Tylko Feliks może poważyć się na _porwanie_, jedynie mgliście przeczuwając jakąś zmianę. Francja bardzo jest z tego rad. Opętani nadzieją szaleńcy są mu potrzebni.

***

Nadchodzi. Tak być musiało, już od chwili, gdy los pchnął go, bu podążył za nimi. Nadchodzi, pozaludzki świat huczy, jakby trawił go ogień. Nadchodzi.  
>Polska klnie straszliwie, popędzając konia. Polna droga jest grząska, miękka, ziemię przesyca roztopowa woda. Faliste pola nie kryją ani uciekających, ani pościgu. Na czarnej, nagiej ziemi nie ma gdzie się ukryć. Nie ma dokąd uciec.<br>Prusy jest już blisko. Tak blisko, że tętent kopyt jego konia rozsadza bębenki. Dudni, dzwoni jak serce wszechświata. Wtedy Polska ponownie wykazuje się szaloną fantazją. Ładuje pistolet i zawraca, ruszając prosto na Prusaka. Zaciska zęby, wiatr świszczy potępieńczo, obraca się jak fryga wokół jego głowy, szarpie włosy, przepada w tyle. Zaciśnięte na broni palce marzną. Polska jest już blisko. Tak blisko, że może oddać strzał.  
>Chybia. Gilbert nie. Bardzo chce się z Feliksem rozprawić osobiście.<br>Rozdzierająco brzmi w polskich uszach kwik rannego konia. Zwierzę pada na wilgotną, czarną ziemię. Jego kopyta ryją glebę w śmiertelnych konwulsjach.  
>Polska jest wściekły. Płonie bólem i gniewem. Dobywa szabli. Rękojeść jest zimna jak dłoń nieboszczka.<br>Gilbert zeskakuje z konia. Gniew Feliksa sprawia mu radość. Rozgrzewa krew, przewalającą się z łomotem przez tętnice z serca.  
>- Capisz trupem, <em>Polen<em>.  
>- Idzie się przyzwyczaić, sam się przekonasz. - Feliks uśmiecha się krzywo. Ostrze kieruje w stronę Prus. Nie dba o Francję, jego bliskość, czy dalekość. Broń kieruje przecież przeciw Gilbertowi – jednej ze swoich porażek.<br>Polska może mieć większe doświadczenie, może mieć większą praktykę, może mieć ostateczną, przerażającą determinację. Ale nie ma siły. Nie dość. Dlatego to starcie jest absurdem. Niemożliwością. Nierzeczywistością, pomimo przecinków ptaków na niebie i woni zmokniętej ziemi, tak wyrazistych, jak to tylko możliwe.  
>Ścierają się ze sobą. Żywy i umarły. Płomienie podobne i różne sobie.<br>Polska pada. Nie od świeżego cięcia. Węglista, cuchnąca krew przesiąka opatrunek na jego piersi i zakwita plamami na koszuli. Gilbert przygląda się temu dysząc. Nachyla się nad Feliksem, szybkim ruchem rozpruwa na nim wierzchnią odzież. Potem gwiżdże przez zęby z uznaniem.  
>- A, no tak, przecież ja ci to wydziergałem.<br>Prostuje się. Nieopodal zauważa zamarłego Francję z włosami zmierzwionymi wiatrem i eleganckimi zapinanymi butami, tonącymi w miękkiej glebie.  
>- Francis, twój przydupas już więcej nie pociągnie! – woła Prusy, radość wyje w jego piersi. - Wracaj do Wiednia, a może oszczędzimy chociaż twoje nędzne dupsko!<br>Francja zbliża się na odległość rozkrzyżowanych ramiom, głowę przechyla lekko na bok.  
>- Ach, Gilbercie, wiesz dobrze, że o niczym innym nie marzę – mówi, a głos ma swobodny, dźwięczny.<br>- Ty się chyba nigdy nie zmienisz. Tchórzliwy z ciebie sukinsyn, ale wiesz przy najmniej, z której strony wiatr wieje. - Prusy śmieje się. Nie wie, że rozmawia z kimś innym. A Francja Napoleona jest już tylko na wyciągnięcie ręki. Bliziutko.  
>Pistolet skałkowy to idealna broń między przyjaciółmi – zabójcza tylko na krótkim dystansie.<br>Prusy jest zaskoczony. Osuwa się na kolana, charkocząc, gdy krew zalewa mu usta. Przeżyje. Ma przecież siłę stolicy, ziemi, ludzi. Przeżyje. Chwilowo tylko burza nie przeszkodzi w locie orła.  
>Feliks leży na ziemi, uśmiecha się poprzez grymas bólu. Wygląda wtedy, jak obłąkany święty. Twarz ma brudną od piachu, a włosy rozsypują się wokół jego głowy, niczym jasna aureola.<br>- Kurde - naprawdę nie widzą różnicy – mówi, oczy skrzą mu się zdumieniem i tryumfem. – Żadnej, żadniutkiej, naprawdę.  
>Francja go nie słucha, przygląda się mu za to z takim niezwykłym natężeniem, że Polska czuje się… speszony.<br>- Spokojnie, dam radę jechać – deklaruje powoli, obserwując Francisa. Ma w sobie ogień, własny, nie pruski, nie polski. Płomienie sypią iskry, syczą, że jeśli Feliks obsunie się z konia, jeśli zachwieje – nie może już liczyć na pomoc. Nic nie zatrzyma lotu orła.


	4. Waterloo

Dobrze wie, że lepiej nie patrzeć pod nogi. Łatwiej wtedy łudzić się, że zryta kopytami ziemia bywa tak miękka, każda twardość to tylko kamienie, a pod butem zachrzęścić mogą jedynie suche gałęzie. Jeśli ma się cel, trzeba jednak iść pewnie, obserwując drogę. Należy uważać, gdzie się stąpa i bardzo szybko zapominać. Dopiero potem, w zbyt ciemne noce pamięć ostrożnie sączyć będzie nieskładne, porozdzierane obrazy, podobne do wszystkiego i niczego zarazem.  
>Można patrzeć wokół, chociaż niewiele widać wśród tumanów dymu. Dźwięki wybuchają gdzieś dalej. Ale gdzie dokładnie? Nie wiadomo. Czuć tylko, jak obok pulsuje ostre, obce przerażenie, gęste i splątane, gdy ścierają się ze sobą ludzie, którzy chcieliby żyć, a muszą zabijać i muszą być zabijani.<br>Nie ma sensu patrzeć w niebo zasnute smrodliwymi dymami. Czerwieniejąca, wysoka kopuła jest daleka i nieskończenie w tej dalekości nieczuła. Wpatrywanie się w nią nie da absolutnie nic.  
>Jednak mimo wszystko oczy trzeba mieć szeroko otwarte, a umysł skupiony, jak wtedy, gdy napina się cięciwę łuku. I trzeba być w tym swobodnym, naturalnym. To musi być w samej krwi, wewnątrz, bo tylko wtedy zadziała.<br>Anglia doskonale wie, jak celować, by trafić. Francję zna przecież tak dobrze, jak to możliwe tylko między serdecznymi wrogami. Jeśli się z kimś walczy - trzeba dobrze wiedzieć, gdzie uderzyć. Dzięki temu Arthur wyczuwa Francisa poprzez dym, poprzez ziemię, poprzez nie-swój strach. Czasem nawet miga mu gdzieś obraz Francuza, widziany cudzymi, pełnymi lęku oczami.  
>Jest między nimi nić, cienka, ale trwała, nasączona krwią. Ona prowadzi Anglię przez koszmarne pole pod Waterloo. Ona domaga się rozstrzygnięcia. Ona śpiewa wysokim, strasznym głosem, że to już, już, już.<br>Ta pieśń nicuje ciało kawałek po kawałku, każdy mięsień, każdą żyłkę, każdą kość. Rozdziera, rozcina, wgryza się w umysł. Potem dzwoni wyżej, czyściej, przeraźliwiej. I wtedy zostaje już tylko ona na całym świecie. Nie ma zapomnienia, nie ma dymu, nie ma nieba. Wszystko dźwięczy, bieleje, błyska, zamyka się w krótkim oddechu i jednym, jedynym celu.  
>Anglia depcze pobojowisko, nie bacząc już na nic niemal. Jakże lotne skrzydła ma nienawiść! Jakże silne…<br>Nie znajduje Francji - historia kocha się w drobnych psikusach.

- Uciekał, szuja, gdy go złapałem. – Głos Prus dźwięczy satysfakcją. Obute stopy opiera o zydel. Nogawki munduru znaczą ciemne smugi i plamy, jak dotknięcia pędzla. – Spierniczał, aż miło.  
>- Oczywiście. – Anglia może to sobie z łatwością wyobrazić. Miła wizja sprawia, że jego twarz wykrzywia półuśmiech jak grymas bólu.<br>- No tak – chichocze Gilbert – faktycznie – to Francis po prostu. Teraz już tylko obijamy mu raz jeszcze mordę i odstawiamy do Wiednia.  
>- Oczywiście – powtarza Anglia. Pieśń nie huczy już tak bardzo w jego głowie. Teraz szepcze i Arthur musi bardzo uważnie się wsłuchiwać, by zrozumieć słowa.<br>Kiedy nareszcie je pojmuje - uśmiecha się ponownie - tylko do siebie.  
>Potem rusza w noc, rozjaśnioną miodowo przez świętujący zwycięstwo obóz.<p>

Jest tutaj. Ręce i nogi ma skrępowane, ciało wygięte wedle słupa podtrzymującego namiot. I nie śpi, nie. Jego oczy są otwarte, lśnią w blasku latarni.  
>- Z daleka było cię czuć,<em> Angleterre.<em> – Francja unosi głowę, by spojrzeć na Anglika spoza posklejanych kosmków jasnych włosów. – Czuć, że tak bardzo pragniesz mnie zabić.  
>Latarnia stuka lekko, odstawiona na stolik. Krąg światła nie sięga Francisa w całości. Obejmuje tylko jego pierś, twarz oraz zgięte kolana. Resztę połyka duszna ciemność. Anglia wkracza w nią z ciszą na ustach i okrutną pieśnią w uszach.<br>- Nie mniej niż ty mnie – odpowiada po chwili. Mrok pozbawia go twarzy, bogatej mimiki, z całą jej komicznością i powagą. Arthur ogranicza się do samego tylko głosu. Stąd blisko już do pieśni. Do jej ciemnych, dojrzewających tonów.  
>- Ależ oczywiście.<br>- Oczywiście.  
>Anglia stąpa miękko, niemal francusko. Na klepisku nie słychać jego kroków. Francja zna to, zbyt dobrze, by pozwolić sobie na ignorancję. Zaczyna, więc grę starą, jak ich znajomość. Grę wiecznego niedokończenia.<br>Bo przecież między nimi jest zawsze tamta cienka, choć mocna nić. Splatają się w niej nieśmiertelna pieśń i gra. Ta druga ma w sobie więcej subtelności, może więc dotykać strun, które pierwsza niechybnie by zerwała. Nie oznacza to jednak, że jest delikatna. O nie, ona stara się po prostu uderzać tam, gdzie trzeba.  
>- Ale przyznaj chociaż - zaczyna Francja - gdyby nie Gilbert, to, to… przegrałbyś.<br>Cisza, duszna, jak sam przedsionek piekła. Kroki, których nie słychać.  
>- Ach, to mi musi wystarczyć za odpowiedź, jak przypuszczam. Nic nowego, jak zwykle… Bywało tak już przecież… Raz ty, raz ja. - Francis czuje, że zdania rozpadają mu się w palcach, musi jednak w nie brnąć, jak w błoto Waterloo. - Aa… Pamiętasz może jeszcze te inne razy? Wcześniejsze, podobne?<br>- Jakże miałbym nie pamiętać? – Przesycona złością odpowiedź pada dopiero po chwili.  
>- Właśnie, właśnie, jakże? – Francis powstrzymuje się przed oblizaniem spieczonych warg. Mimo niewygody, więzów wżynających mu się w poobcieraną skórę, ciała pulsującego własnym i cudzym bólem, nie pozwala sobie na grymas inny niż podobny do uśmiechu skurcz. - A pamiętasz może ile razy mogliśmy się wzajemnie pozabijać?<br>- Do czego zmierzasz? – Ostro, oj, ostro, jeszcze nie zupełnie tak, jak trzeba, ale już dobrze. Najwidoczniej pieśń cichnie w Anglii. Gotowe do dobycia ostrze powoli zmienia się w cięty język. Dobrze, doskonale. Francja zna przecież ten piekielny zaśpiew, sam czasem go słyszy i ani myśli lekceważyć jego mocy. Wie, że pieśń jest jak chwast, który trudno wyplenić, bo odrasta nawet z najmniejszego kawałka korzenia. Można go jednak rozproszyć, uśpić, rozmyć zwlekaniem, albo zniszczyć szybko celnym ukłuciem.  
>- Ach, nic wnioskuję tylko i wybacz, lecz mam do tego podstawy, że mnie dzisiaj raczej nie zabijesz,<em> Angleterre<em>… - Francis pozwala sobie zawiesić na chwilę głos. - Mylę się może?  
>To najbardziej niebezpieczna chwila, gdy Anglia może przemienić się w samą pieśń. W samą nienawiść. Francja czuje to instynktownie, ale jest zmęczony, tak okropnie zmęczony i bardzo chce żyć, a by żyć trzeba ryzykować.<br>- Powód- kontynuuje Francis, wyobrażając sobie Arthura stojącego blisko, zaraz za linią światła - jest naturalnie taki sam, jak ten, który powstrzymywał zawsze moją rękę – obu nam wystarczy sama możliwość, prawda?  
>Anglia nie odpowiada, ale Francja jest absolutnie pewien, że ma rację. Dlatego uśmiecha się nieznacznie w przestrzeń, zastanawiając się, czy Arthur jednak nie zdecyduje się uderzyć. W sprawach pieśni nigdy nic nie jest do końca przesądzone.<br>- Napoleon. – Anglia wypluwa w końcu z siebie to imię, głos ma już zupełnie chłodny. Opuszcza cień, a światło nieznacznie tylko błyska na chowanym do pochwy ostrzu. – Abdykuje. Po raz drugi. Będziesz patrzył, naturalnie.  
>- Naturalnie.<br>- Przyjmiesz Burbona. – Te słowa są wręcz wycedzone przez zaciśnięte zęby. Prawie cieszą jednak Francję, bo nie ma w nich ani śladu dzikiej pieśni. Jest złość, jest uraza, ale wszystkie one są już właściwie oswojone.  
>- Naturalnie.<br>Anglia waha się chwilę.  
>- Ty o nic chyba nigdy tak naprawdę do końca nie walczysz? – pyta wreszcie ze wzgardą.<br>Francis przygląda mu się chwilę. Myśli o tym, jak blisko była i jak bliska nadal stać mu się może tej nocy zimna stal. Jak musi szarpać się, walczyć, by jej uniknąć.  
>- Faktycznie, chyba mi się nie zdarzyło – przyznaje w końcu.<br>Arthur parska w odpowiedzi śmiechem bez śladu humoru.  
>- Typowe.<br>Po tym słowie, między nimi zostaje już tylko cisza. Pieśń nie powraca. Na razie. Ona nigdy przecież nie odchodzi na zawsze.  
>Szeleszczą rozsuwane płachty namiotu. A tam, na zewnątrz Anglia wreszcie spogląda w niebo. Jego wysoką, czarną ciszę oprószają milczące, nieczułe gwiazdy.<p> 


	5. Święte Przymierze

Akt Świętego Przymierza sporządzony jest w trzech kopiach. Po jednej dla każdego: Austrii, Prus i Rosji – żaden z nich nie ufa przecież dwóm pozostałym.

Kongres trwa - Roderich jest gospodarzem - a to wymaga wyrzeczeń. Szklanych uśmiechów, drogiej porcelany, wymyślnych potraw, naręczy umierających w kryształowych wazonach kwiatów. Niechęć jest mniej odpychająca w ramach z fantazyjnie splecionych, złoconych liści akantu. Edelstein przekonuje się jednak, że nawet maskowana uraza bywa bardzo dokuczliwa, bo jej świadomość męczy, nie daje spokoju.

Austria jest przekonany, że Prusy z dziką radością przetańcowałby na jego świeżym grobie do rana, a sam nagrobek zbezcześciłby z równym entuzjazmem. Później, lekko się zataczając, wróciłby do siebie, podśpiewując po drodze sprośne, żołnierskie piosenki.  
>Między Roderichem a Iwanem z kolei, zawsze są Bałkany. Skaliście-słoneczne z plamami zieleni podobnym starym sińcom. Słowiańskie, prawosławne Bałkany, tak kusząco bliskie Austrii i tak odrażająco niedalekie od nieobecnego, rosyjskiego uśmiechu.<br>A mimo wszystko wszyscy trzej bywają razem. _Muszą_ bywać razem. Austria dba jednak, by pokoje, w których przebywają nie wymuszały bliskości, by można było zatonąć w dalekich sobie fotelach, by spojrzenia nie musiały się krzyżować. A przede wszystkim, by zawsze były co najmniej dwa wyjścia z komnaty, w której akurat odbywa się spotkanie. To drobiazg, ale ucisza nieco niepokój, gdy usta Prus rozciągają się w szerokim, zuchwałym uśmiechu albo kiedy Austria natyka przypadkiem rozmarzony, smutny wzrok Iwana.  
>Posiłki też są niezwykle istotne. Przymierza należy celebrować. Trzeba się nimi sycić, upajać, a ewentualny niesmak zapijać dobrym winem. Świadom tego faktu, Austria dba, by alkoholu nigdy nie zabrakło. Sam pije niewiele, bo na widok współbiesiadników, wzgarda podchodzi mu pod samo gardło tak, że nie może niczego przełknąć.<br>Wyobraża sobie, jak bezczelnie uśmiechnięta twarz Prus-zdobywcy zmienia kolor, oczy wychodzą na wierzch, a bąbelki gęstej śliny wypływają z kącików ust. Otrucie to taka nieestetyczna śmierć. Austria nigdy nie posunąłby się do takiego kroku – innym jednakże, absolutnie by go nie wzbraniał, a nawet, nawet… mógłby podsunąć co nieco. Jeśli nie truciznę, to sztylet lub pistolet. Cokolwiek. Potem odwróciłby wzrok, bo agonia nie jest tym, na co miałby ochotę patrzeć.  
>Szkoda właściwie, że kraje nie umierają tak łatwo, a Austria nie lubi babrać się w krwi.<br>Szkoda też, że Roderich musi trwać w tym wszystkim, jeśli chce, by świat pokornie wrócił do swojego kształtu sprzed napoleońskiego pochodu.

Z tych przyjęć wychodzi zawsze straszliwie zmęczony. Przytłoczony półmrokiem, dymem tytoniowym, ciężkim zapachem kwiatów i perfum. Wraca do swoich kwater, pewien, że stiukowy sufit ugnie się nad nim i zawali, ściany zatrzasną się na jego ramionach, a czarne, puste okna połkną go, zamkną w ciemności. I wtedy, gdy świat jest tak niewyobrażalnie ciężki, drapieżny, zwalisty, wtedy właśnie Austria natyka się na Węgry i Włochy.

Akt Świętego Przymierza sporządzony jest w trzech kopiach. Po jednej dla każdego: Austrii, Prus i Rosji - żaden z nich nie wydaje się Włochom ani trochę święty.  
>A on sporo przecież wie o świętych. Pełno ich wizerunków we włoskich kościołach. Natchnionych, kamiennych, spokojnych, z jasnymi promieniami strzelającymi z głów. Świętych umierających w boleściach, modlących się zapamiętale, dźwigających w ramionach miasta, gołębie, gęsi, księgi, krzyże, laski podróżne, narzędzia kaźni. Świętych, których czasem trzeba napominać, a niekiedy można im grozić, by zrobili, co trzeba.<br>Włochy myśli, że w sumie nie tak trudno się pomylić. Sam wciąż jeszcze jest niewysokim podlotkiem, a kiedy patrzy się z dołu, światło kandelabrów otacza głowy Austrii, Rosji i Prus nimbem podobnym do aureoli.  
>Kilkakrotnie Roderich pozwala Feliciano wziąć udział w jednym czy drugim balu. Włoch bardzo lubi te wieczory tryskające światłem, barwami, muzyką. Można popatrzeć na śliczne dygnitarskie córki, ich jasne sukienki, odsłonięte ramiona i szyje. Można się pouśmiechać, pożartować, rzucić kilka słodkich komplementów, otrzymać za to równie słodki trzepot rzęs lub trochę uśmiechu cudownie cukrowego jak bezy.<br>Feliciano jednak nie zawsze może w pełni cieszyć się tymi wieczorami.  
>Od jakiegoś czasu czuje się dziwnie. Nie jednoznacznie źle, nie zupełnie dobrze, ale po prostu całkiem inaczej. Niewygodnie. Jakby wyrósł ze starego ubrania. Oczywiście, nadal jest północą, ale też niekiedy czuje coś jakby dalej, jakby szerzej. To wrażenie jak wtedy, gdy odkrył, że jest w stanie bez trudu sięgnąć ręką na stół do półmiska pełnego słodkich moreli, choć kiedyś musiał stawać na palcach, by móc to zrobić.<br>Od niektórych gości Austrii czuć coś podobnego. Są trochę inni. Włoch nie jest pewien, czy oni sami o tym wiedzą, lecz nie uznaje tego za ważne, bo niezrozumienie już dawno uznał za stan absolutnie naturalny.  
>Feliciano widuje wiele twarzy, których nie poznaje od razu, chociaż zna je przecież znakomicie. To tylko bardzo krótki błysk nierozpoznania. Chłopak nie zauważyłby go, gdyby nie to, że pewnego razu, kiedy zerknął przelotnie w lustro - nie poznał samego siebie. Bardzo się wtedy przeraził, bo skojarzyło mu się to z tymi paskudnymi, porozrywanymi snami, w których widuje się obcych-nieobcych ludzi w miejscach, które, choć nieznane, bywają zaskakująco znajome.<br>W przypadku niektórych osób, odmiana jest innej natury - znacznie bardziej oczywista i dużo straszniejsza niż przelotne wrażenie.  
>Polska nie wygląda dobrze i Feliciano trochę boi się patrzeć na jego podkrążone, błyszczące oczy, wychudłe, pająkowate dłonie, zmatowiałe, suche kępy włosów. Od Waterloo widują się nieczęsto. Czasem Feliks przychodzi do Węgier, gdy ta wyszywa, uczy małą Liechtenstein robótek ręcznych albo czesze jej jasne włosy. Za Polską wlecze się woń śmierci, starych bandaży i medykamentów.<br>Dzisiejszego wieczoru, Feliksa nie ma jednak w pobliżu, brakuje też Liechtenstein – dziewczynka śpi już grzecznym i układnym snem dobrze wychowanej panienki.  
>Feliciano spędza czas z Węgrami, gdy Austria, tak jak dziś, jest na kolejnym spotkaniu swojego Świętego Przymierza. Włoch lubi te wieczory z Węgierką. Lubi też jej ciemne włosy, ujęte w grzeczny czepiec. Lubi jej sprawne, długie palce, ich przemyślane, bystre ruchy, gdy kobieta wyszywa lub haftuje. Lubi też tę jej płomienistą werwę. To, że gdy słyszy, że Włoch nie umie tańczyć walca, podrywa się, ujmuje jego dłonie i prowadzi go „na raz-dwa-trzy" po pokoju. Węgry tańczy całą sobą. Jej spięte, gęste włosy podrygują, czepek zsuwa się lekko z jej głowy, a dół sukienki podnosi się nieco i opada raz po raz odsłaniając kostki i fragment bardzo zgrabnych łydek kobiety. Austria uznałby to za nieobyczajne oraz wielce niestosowne, nieuporządkowane. Roderich nawet muzykę woli przecież ująć ramy pięciolinii.<br>Właśnie wtedy, gdy świat lekko wiruje i podryguje, gdy Węgierka prowadzi Włocha pewną ręką obracając nim po pokoju. Kiedy ściany rozmazują się nieco, nabierają zwiewności, wydają się być cienkie jak tiul. Wtedy wkracza Austria z twarzą szarawą od zmęczenia i zmartwień.

Tańczą walca, czyli taniec, który w mniemaniu Austrii jest ostatecznym dowodem na upadek obyczajów.  
>Węgry prowadzi. Jej ruchy są płynne, tak naturalne, jakby kobieta urodziła się do tańca. Nieskrępowana żadnym wstydem Erzsébet przestaje przypominać łagodną włoską Madonnę, staje się trochę pogańską Dianą w przykrótkim peplos. Z jakiegoś powodu spostrzeżenie to sprowadza na Austrię wielki niepokój.<br>Mija chwila, nim orientują się, że przyszedł. Stają wtedy gwałtownie w połowie ruchu jakby nagle zamarzli. Erzsébet puszcza powoli dłonie Feliciano. Włoch tymczasem zaczyna zmieniać się w roztrzęsioną kupkę nieszczęścia, co strasznie mierzi Austrię. Pobladły z oburzenia i gniewu mężczyzna zaciska usta. Ma w zanadrzu wiele słów. Już, już czekają na wyplucie.  
>Węgry się uśmiecha. Oczywiście – nie po raz pierwszy – tak jednak nie uśmiechała się chyba przy Austrii nigdy. Niby uśmiech jak uśmiech, ale towarzyszy mu trochę polski błysk w oku.<br>- Panie Austrio, może pan spróbuje? – Kobieta pewnie ujmuje dłonie Edelsteina, któremu zdumienie odbiera mowę.  
>Tylko na moment – oczywiście.<br>- Nie ma mowy – mówi twardo Austria wyrywając swoje ręce z węgierskiego uścisku. Twarz mężczyzny wręcz promieniuje lodowatą odrazą. Do przerażonego Włocha, do uśmiechniętej Węgierki, do tej paskudnej, nikomu niepotrzebnej, chaotycznej radości, którą oboje przejawiali jeszcze chwilę temu. Zupełnie jakby…  
>…Jakby walc nie był niczym niewłaściwym. Jakby nie był bękartem tych paskudnych zmian, które zachwiały dotychczasowym porządkiem. Jakby tańcząc nie czynili niczego złego, wywrotnego. Jakby się tą nowością upajali. Jakby… wcale nie zależało na powstrzymaniu chaosu, wypełzłego z Francji. Jakby nie obchodziła ich wcale cena, jaką Austria musi płacić za utrzymanie porządku. Te wszystkie obrzydliwe „przyjacielskie" spotkania, wymuszone komplementy, życzliwości.<br>…Jakby ten śmieszny, bałaganiarski Włoch i uprzejma, piękna Węgierka tylko czekali, by to wszystko, co budowano przez wieki, tak po prostu się zawaliło.  
>Austria jest przerażony jak chory, który właśnie dowiedział się, że jego choroba jest śmiertelną. Strach Rodericha wypełnia bezradność. Mężczyzna próbuje ją leczyć jedynym znanym sobie sposobem – upartą stanowczością.<br>- Nikomu w tym domu nie wolno tego tańczyć – mówi pilnując, by głos nie drżał mu zbytnio od złości.

Musi minąć trochę czasu nim ten zakaz zostaje wreszcie odwołany, ale wtedy wszystko jest już trochę odmienione.


	6. Epilog

To tak cudownie - niczym się nie przejmować. Móc wydrzeć się spośród wirujących barw, otępiającej duszności zatłoczonej sali prosto w granatową rześkość nocy. Potem najzwyczajniej opierać się o kamienną balustradę tarasu, obserwować wędrujące w ciemność kłęby wydmuchiwanego dymu i mieć wszystko w dokumentnym poważaniu.  
>Gdzieś tam gra muzyka. Może tańczą sobie bluźnierczego walca, a Austria cały blady ze złości zżyma się na szarganie tradycji. Nieważne, Szwajcarii to nie obchodzi. Nareszcie.<br>Dziwne… wolność kojarzył dotąd z dzikością. Z komfortem, na który pozwolić sobie mogą tylko ci z peryferii świata (a i oni nie zawsze). Tymczasem on sam zafundował sobie enklawę w samym sercu kontynentu. Zdumiewające.  
>Szwajcaria obraca się, wspiera plecami o balustradę, odchyla głowę do tyłu. Rozświetlone okna pałacu, jak złote plamy wykwitłe na fasadzie. Tutaj, w głównej części budowli, aż od nich tłoczno, za to lewe skrzydło budynku tonie w mroku.<br>W jasnym przejściu pojawia się ciemna sylwetka. Mężczyzna przystaje, najwyraźniej przyglądając się Szwajcarii, którego twarz oświetla światło z okien. Potem słychać cichy pruski chichot.  
>- Pięknie jest mieć tak wszystko w dupie?<br>Dla Szwajcarii istnieje tylko jedna, idealna odpowiedź na to pytanie.  
>- Cudownie.<p>

Wyjeżdżają. Nie wszyscy na raz. Po prostu na początku jest ich tak wiele, że czasem trudno niezauważenie przejść z jednego pokoju do drugiego. A dobrze wychowanej panience nie wypada przepychać się lub prześlizgiwać nieelegancko pod czyimiś łokciami, dlatego Liechtenstein starannie unika tłumów. Potem jednak, nagle zaczyna robić się pusto.  
>To jest taki ładny, czerwcowy dzień, więc dziewczynce pozwala się spędzić godzinę na świeżym powietrzu. Liechtenstein rozsądnie decyduje się wykorzystać ten czas na spacer po ogrodzie. Świeży, poranny zapach powoli znika wraz z rosą. Słońce jest żółte jak oczko dzikiej róży i ciepłe jak jedno z mlecznobiałych kociąt Puppe.<br>Spacer sprawia Lilii ogromną przyjemność. Szczególnie dopóki dziewczynka nie orientuje się, że oprócz niej na dworze jest jeszcze jeden z austriackich gości.  
>Skrzywiony, jasnowłosy chłopak z fajką w zębach. Liechtenstein zna go, naturalnie. Są przecież sąsiadami. Słyszała kiedyś, pewnie nawet ostatnio, że Szwajcar niczym się nie przejmuje i nic poza sobą go nie interesuje. Zdumiało to trochę Lili, bo… jak tak można?<p>

_Liechtenstein lubi wiedzieć, bo wiedza pozwala porządkować. Drewniana komódka Lilii ma dokładnie cztery szuflady. W pierwszej, małej, Liechtenstein trzyma wstążki. Gładkie, miłe w dotyku paski materiału, których wyraziste barwy ładnie kontrastują z jasnymi włosami dziewczynki. Tych wstążek jest czternaście nocą, a trzynaście za dnia. Jedna ozdabia zwykle warkocz Liechtenstein.  
>W drugiej niewielkiej szufladce znajduje się zadbana biblia. Co niedzielę Lili czyta ją przez równo godzinę, a potem starannie umieszcza w książce bordową zakładkę.<br>Trzecia szuflada jest już większa i mieści w sobie nieco więcej. Znajdują się tam jednak rzeczy, o których damie mówić nie wypada, chociaż same stanowią istotny egzystencji każdej dobrze wychowanej panienki. Tych białych rzeczy jest osiem i tyle wystarczy.  
>Ostatnia szuflada kryje w sobie już znacznie mniej krępujący aspekt bycia damą in spe. Trzy samodzielnie wyszyte przez Liechtenstein serwetki, przybory do szycia oraz koszyk kolorowych nici (jest ich dwadzieścia siedem, Lilii najbardziej lubi tę bladoróżową). Pod serwetkami ukryty jest kajet pełen kruchutkich, zasuszonych kwiatów. Liechtenstein ogląda je czasem ostrożnie, bacząc, by ich nie zniszczyć przypadkowo. Są tak delikatne, że jeden nieostrożny ruch wystarczy, by się rozsypały. <em>

Teraz Lilii też musi być ostrożna. Wyczytuje to w zaciśniętych ustach Szwajcara, w jego ściągniętych brwiach i splecionych ramionach.  
>- Dzień dobry panu – mówi Liechtenstein. A że jest miłą, „akuratną" dziewczynką – na przywitaniu zamierza poprzestać – nie powinna zawracać gościom Austrii głowy.<br>- Tak, dobry, dobry, chole… - chłopak zawiesza głos i wyjmuje fajkę z ust, dopiero po chwili spostrzegając, z kim właściwie się wita.  
>Liechtenstein zamierza przejść i zniknąć. Przepaść jak mały, jasnowłosy duszek. Tak byłoby najwłaściwiej. Dlatego Lili, pełna uprzejmego, starannego milczenia, przechodzi obok gościa Austrii. Dziewczynka zerka tylko trochę na fryzurę Szwajcara, gdyż zdradza ona pewien zdumiewający praktycyzm właściciela. Włosy wyglądają jakby zostały przycięte byle jak nożem albo czymś podobnym. To podejrzenie ekscytuje trochę Liechtenstein. Dziwi ją i fascynuje przypuszczenie, że ktoś mógłby aż tak bardzo nie dbać o Sprawianie Właściwego Wrażenia. Ono jest przecież niesłychanie istotne! Przynajmniej to wkładają nauczyciele do głowy Lilii od dobrych kilkunastu lat.<br>Dziewczynka odchodzi, nie oglądając się za siebie.

To, że Liechtenstein stara się nie obserwować, nie oznacza, iż sama pozostaje poza obserwacją. W blasku poranka jasna główka i gołębia sukienka dziewczynki są świetliste jak samo słońce. Wzrok Szwajcara wychwytuje to, przyszpila, uważnie bada. I nie tylko dlatego, że stanowi to pretekst do oderwania się od własnych myśli.  
>Istnieje wiele słów, którymi Bash mógłby wyrazić jak bardzo mu wszystko obrzydło. Jak bardzo zmęczyły go te przepychanki nad kałamarzem, wybieranie stron i sojuszów. Och, z pewnością mógłby opowiedzieć jak mu ta cała urocza dyplomacja obmierzła. Jednak nikt tych szwajcarskich słów nie ma zamiaru wysłuchiwać. Dlatego Bash milczy z kwaśną zaciekłością. Milczy, obserwuje, a także solennie sobie powtarza, że teraz to już go nic nie musi obchodzić. Wcale a wcale.<br>Tymczasem tamta mała Liechtenstein upada.

To nie jest zbyt spektakularny upadek. Ot, zwykłe potknięcie zakończone zdecydowanie zbyt bliskim kontaktem z podłożem. Nawet nie jakoś specjalnie bolesnym kontaktem, trzeba dodać. Liechtenstein upada jak na dobrze wychowaną panienkę przystało, czyli bez słowa skargi. Potem następują rozpaczliwe próby zachowania resztek godności pomimo znalezienia się w zdecydowanie mało eleganckim położeniu.  
>Szwajcar bez słowa pomaga dziewczynce wstać. Minę ma przy tym taką, jakby zaciął się żyletką przy goleniu. Liechtenstein otrzepuje sukienkę, kryjąc przed wzrokiem Basha swoje zaróżowione od wstydu policzki.<br>- Dziękuję – mówi cicho, cichutko jak szelest motylich skrzydeł. – Najmocniej przepraszam…  
>- Za co? – Ton głosu Szwajcara jest lekko opryskliwy.<br>Liechtenstein podnosi nieco twarz i nadal niezwykle starannie nie patrząc Szwajcarii w oczy, uśmiecha się ostrożnie jakby się obawiała, że to lekkie wygięcie ust może okazać się jednak zbyt śmiałe.  
>- Że sprawiłam kłopot.<br>Wyraz twarzy Basha odrobinę łagodnieje. Liechtenstein tego nie wie, ale Szwajcar jest i tak bardzo łagodny. Jak na siebie, naturalnie.  
>- Trzeba patrzeć pod nogi.<br>- Tak, będę… - Liechtenstein powstrzymuje się przed miętoszeniem końcówki warkocza. To by było bardzo nieeleganckie. Cóż jednak poradzi na to, że czuje się tak niemożliwie skrępowana? Zbyt wiele się o Szwajcarze nasłuchała od pana Austrii, by się nie martwić, bo…

_„Nie interesuje się absolutnie niczym. Nie dba o nic prócz siebie samego. A jeśli już komuś zdarzy mu się pomóc – to z pewnością zażąda czegoś w zamian. Taką ma naturę. Dlatego winna być wdzięczną, że nie musisz na nim pod żadnym względem polegać."_

- Mogę iść, proszę pana? – pyta w końcu Liechtenstein.  
>Szwajcar wzrusza ramionami. Dla Lilii ten gest jest jednocześnie przerażający i fascynujący pod względem etykiety, a właściwie jej rozpaczliwego braku.<br>Dziewczynka raz jeszcze otrzepuje sukienkę, a potem odchodzi, kryjąc przed szwajcarskim wzrokiem podrapane dłonie. Jednak ciężko, by tak ewidentnie ukrywany fakt umknął wprawionemu oku Basha, ponieważ, by pozwolić sobie na komfort nieingerencji, trzeba dostrzegać wiele rzeczy. Inaczej nie można. Nie bez zwiększenia i tak już wysokiego ryzyka.

_Mimo wszystko Szwajcaria musi jednak wiedzieć, bo wiedza, a właściwie jej rozsądne wykorzystanie, umożliwia przeżycie. Można deklarować otwarcie obojętność i ignorancję, jednak tylko głupiec praktykuje je w świecie, który tylko czeka, aby zniszczyć nierozważnych. Europa nie kocha nie dość uważnych dzieci – rozrywa je na strzępy.  
>Bash odruchowo dzieli wszystkich obecnych na Kongresie według potencjalnego zagrożenia, które mogą stworzyć. Tak samo klasyfikowany jest też każdy świsteczek, który zostaje podpisany. Szwajcaria profilaktycznie traktuje ogół cudzych działań jako ewentualnie wrogie. Każdy gest, każde słowo, może okazać się być wymierzone w neutralne państwo. Nawet, jeśli pierwotnie atak ma dotknąć kogoś innego. Po prostu Szwajcar przeczuwa, że tym, którzy nie stają po żadnej ze stron, najczęściej stawia się propozycje nie do odrzucenia.<br>Taka Liechtenstein na przykład… Nie stanowi zagrożenia. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Ma swoje lalki, kajeciki, kolorowe wstążeczki i słodką, fragmentaryczną wiedzę o świecie. Jako wychowanica Austrii, przebywa w uroczym obłoczku naiwnej, różowej nieświadomości, która wydaje się Szwajcarii zarazem absolutnie czysta i absolutnie głupia.  
>Oczywiście groźni są ci, których moc stanowią rzędy dusz, gotowych do powołania pod broń. Ci, którzy mają za sobą siłę żywotnych, zmiennych, kalejdoskopowych miast. Na nich trzeba uważać przede wszystkim.<br>Są też ci, którzy raz już posmakowali odrobiny wolności. I oni są najgroźniejsi, bo jest ich całkiem wiele i raczej… nie wszystkim kongresowy porządek odpowiada.  
>To jednak chyba nie problem Szwajcarii. Już nie. Od dwóch lat. Teraz to tylko wystarczy tę neutralność potwierdzić i… czekać. Przy odrobinie szczęścia pewnego dnia Bash ujrzy, jak wali się ten ukochany przez Rodericha misterny porządek.<br>...A do tego czasu można grzać się w czerwcowym słońcu, palić fajkę i dziwić, że istoty pokroju Liechtenstein jeszcze chadzają po ziemi. _


End file.
